Hope
by JS Abhi
Summary: Nothing is impossible when Hope and a person like you are beside me...


**Guys this is an OS on duo ..something related to Olympics..  
**

 **I am sorry if there are any mistakes because I have less knowledge about that..**

 **Please do read and review in the last ok..**

* * *

"The two names announced for International Olympics for running are Subramaniam Roy and...(two hearts were beating really very fast at this point of moment but when the name announced as...)... **Abhijeet Srivastava...** (Oh My God! he said just one thing in his heart..Both were called on the stage..The chiefs gave them their deserved prize and medals..They shook hands and went behind...The man again announced..Under 19 Olympics will be held after three months in Austria and these two boys will represent India..Give them a loud round of applause...And the stadium was filled with clapping sounds.. **  
**

After one hour Abhijeet returned to his home..He was in 7th Heaven..He just entered in when someone flung up on him making him fall down..

Person happily: Kaha tha na tumse koshish karne mein kya hai..dekha..dekha kahan pohoch gae ho tum?

Abhijeet smiled: Are haan mere bhai magar ab uthiye toh nahi toh firse mera pair toot jaega..

Person frowned: Hunh! (and sat straight making a grumpy face..Abhijeet also sat straight and nodded disappointedly)

Abhijeet cutely: Daya..(no response) Dayaaa..(again nothing) Thik hai to fir mai akele hi party karta hun..socha tha ghumne jaenge,khaenge pienge,masti karenge magar kisiko to bas mun fulana hai..(and this time a punch came towards him) Abe lagti hai!

Daya angrily: Badi lagti hai,hunh!..Kahi ghumne nahi jaa rahe hum log..shakal dekho apni..jao hath mun dhokar soo jao..

Abhijeet trying to protest: Are magar..

Daya softly: Abhijeet badmein practice hi karni hai filhal araam karo na..(Abhijeet smiled and went inside his room..he freshed up and flunged on bed..When he remembered that it's exactly two months for that incident..He smiled peacefully and went in his flashback..)

 **Flashback..**

 _He was standing in his balcony and watching the pleasant morning ..The first thing he always does to refresh himself..Luckily his house was in front of the vast,beautiful sea..He stretched his arms and came down..._

 _It was just five thirty in morning..the sun had just came up but this man had no time for all this to think..he had much to think after all..He drank a glass of milk and locked the house...coming out he stared at the sky for once and than looking straight adjusted the stop watch..took his position and pressed the start button..The timer started and so his running._

 _He was running at his whole speed. Not even thinking of what is happening around. The only thing he was concentrating on was 100 Meters in just 30 seconds and this was something he trying to beat from many days..He looked at the watch for once which showed 10 seconds and his half round was complete..He increased his speed but..Oh no! What's this..a young,tall man came in his way suddenly..He tried to stop but his speed was very fast..He collided with the person and fell on ground in pain.._

 _He in pain: Aa..hun! Mera pair..aa..(he was laying on ground while the other person felt guilty on his condition..)_

 _Man giving him hand: I am sorry,maine dekha hi nahi ki aap aa rahe ho..Aap thik toh hai? ( The other one could not answer as his leg was not giving him chance to do so.) Magar aap itni tezi se kyun daur rahe the..(he sat on ground besides the other one and made him sit to though he was refusing..after sometime when he felt a little better he stood up)_

 _He in anger: Aap dekh kar nahi chal sakte the kya..aapko pata bhi hai aapne mera kitna nuksan kar diya hai?_

 _Man in guilt: I am sorry magar mera dhyan hi nahi tha..sachi mein sorry._

 _He in anger: What sorry? agar dhyan nahi tha toh dena chahiye na..Aapki wajah se mere pair ko chot lag gai._

 _Man too in strong way now: Are toh mai aapko hospital le chalta hun.._

 _He in little louder voice: Aapko mere liye kuch bhi karne ki zarurat nahi hai samjhe aap..Please jaiye yahan se.._

 _Man also in anger now: Badi zabardasti hai..apko jana hai toh aap jaiye na mujhe yahin par rukhna hai..(He looked at that man and closed his fists tightly..He was going to walk but his leg was not supporting..finally he gave up and sat on a bench..Man saw him struggling so went near him..)_

 _Man in stern tone: Apna haath dijiye mujhe.._

 _He in irritated voice: Jakar apna kaam kyun nahi karte ho tum?_

 _Man smiled: Kaam hi to kar raha hun..apni galti ko sudhar ne ka..(He looked at him once but then averted his gaze..) Aapka naam jaan sakta hun.._

 _He replied still looking elsewhere : Abhijeet!_

 _Man made a face: Aap bahot khadoos..(but stopped with a burning gaze) Ab aise na dekhiye..mera naam Daya hai.._

 _Abhijeet in thoughts replied: Hmm.._

 _Daya smiled: Chaliye na mai aapki madat kar deta hun.._

 _Abhijeet sternly: Can you please leave me alone?_

 _Daya frowned: Aap sachime bahot khadoos hai..madat karo toh bhi problem aur na karo toh bhi problem hunh! (he was going to move when saw the eyes of later teary..)_

 _Daya in concern tone: Aap roo kyun rahe hai..I am sorry meri wajah se aap..Mai bhi buddhu hun kuch bhi keh deta hun magar aap please mujhe chota samajh kar maaf kar djiye na please..I am.._

 _Abhijeet interrupting: Nahi Daya..baar baar sorry mat bolo..Apna time mere upar waste mat karo..jao tum.._

 _Daya sat beside him: Kuch toh baat hai na tumhari itni fast running ke piche.._

 _Abhijeet looked at him once and then sighed: Yaar kal selection tha under nineteen national level running competition ka..Aur aaj yeh..I can't run tomorrow..(Daya now felt much more guilty then before while Abhijeet continued) Mera bachpan ka sapna tha yaar ye aur ab pata nahi kab firse mauka milega..Sab khatam hogaya..(he moved his head down and closed his eyes)_

 _Daya silently: I am really sorry Abhijeet par mujhe iss chiz ka bilkul pata nahi tha..Kya mai tumhare liye kuch nahi kar sakta?_

 _Abhijeet looked at him and again averted his gaze: Tumhe lagta hai ki kuch ho sakta hai?(Daya looked down and started to think unintentionally..suddenly his mind striked)_

 _Daya exclaimed: Hey tumhara pair kab tak thik hoga?_

 _Abhijeet : One and a half month at least..par kyun?_

 _Daya : Are kyun kya? You know na ki do mahine baad International level par selection hai?_

 _Abhijeet irritatingly: Pagal ho kya? Un logonki speed bohot tez hoti hai samjhe..it's not easy aur vaise bhi..kahan kahan se athletes aaenge you have no idea.._

 _Daya : Koshish toh kar hi sakte ho na magar tum.._

 _Abhijeet looked at his watch and then smiled: Ya..I can try atleast..par abhi physiotherapist ke paas jana padega..(he again tried to get up but felt a stinging pain and again fell aback..He was completely irritated by that when saw a forwarded hand towards him..He smiled and caught his hand finally and he took him to the doctor ..)_

 **Flashback ends..**

He smiled even in sleep while the other person standing at the room door easily assumed what he was dreaming

* * *

 **A/N Guys thoda bura tha I know but still review please..**

 **Do R and R..Story is ended..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


End file.
